


旧伤

by Diante



Series: Wenn ich dein Spiegel wär [16]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29978922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diante/pseuds/Diante
Summary: 也许这里曾经真的有一道伤，普鲁士就是强硬地楔进他心里的木刺，霸道地划开他的心脏，用鲜血维系情感，用痛苦滋养爱意，后来它终于醒悟而决定抽身离开时，伤口已经生出自我保护的组织，用柔软而具韧性的皮肉将它包裹，接纳它成为自体的一部分。
Relationships: Austria/Prussia (Hetalia)
Series: Wenn ich dein Spiegel wär [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785274





	旧伤

一场世界大战毁灭了两个帝国。罗德里赫听闻基尔伯特从此一蹶不振，终日躺在床上由勃兰登堡照顾。消息来自嘴碎的利奥波德，一年前，还被言之凿凿地增添了诸如“病痛中的普鲁士人逞强下床洗澡结果摔得满嘴血”的细节，好像传话人就驻扎在柏林法兰克福大街的小屋里二十四小时连轴监控。他原本一向只信南德人的话三分，但那时他着实不愿去想卧床养病以外的度过变革的方式——他清楚这已经是众多可能性中较为体面的一种，只能哀叹着为基尔伯特祈祷。

时隔一年再回想来，他认为相比于普鲁士的狼狈自己算是好整以暇——除了战后的头一个冬天。那时共和国政府还以保护为由将他安置在一间简陋的平房里，且断了水电暖，他只能任生活上的诸多不便将自己围绕，而肩上由基尔伯特造就的旧伤[1]则时不时在深夜发作，可谓雪上加霜。他尝试过许多方式来消解生理上的痛苦，诸如看歌剧——然而他在剧院门口看到了从帝国追随而至的死神，或者注射止痛药——可那些东西令他上瘾而发狂，以至于数次在该去政府部门坐班的日子里因亢奋至清晨而迟到。无数次，他在痛得难以入眠的夜里脱下衣服抠挖伤处，疯狂地追寻不该存在的疼痛的根源，直至精疲力竭。最后合理的借口被勉强找到：这源自伊丽莎白取出子弹的行为，诡计多端的马扎尔人非但未妥善清理伤口，还在其中埋藏了能长久施虐的机关。于是第二天清晨他便用家里唯一的一把利刃（由科隆选帝侯进贡的、绝不应用于此事的精钢匕首，他费了很大的劲才在堆积在一块儿的藏品里找到）把愈合到只剩疤痕的伤口重新打开，流着血在地上挣扎，最后昏睡过去，在第二天早上被送进医院。被摇醒时他坐着，背靠冰冷粗糙的墙，木然地挪动眼珠看向裸露的肩部，伤口上覆着惨白的绷带，透出星星点点的红色，比当年基尔伯特包扎得要好太多。想起这名字时他突然鼻腔一酸，眼眶变得灼疼，一个黑头发的医生马上安慰他不要畏惧苦痛，要振作。

“我亲爱的祖国，现在您若是不振作、想逃避，那这个国家就真的完蛋了。”医生缓缓地拉下口罩，露出一张有别于德意志人的面孔，让他感到几秒钟的意外。接下来他被披上洗净熨好的衬衣，并在医生的帮助下穿进一只袖子。他本该因这举动而感激他的温情，可惜在前一夜的自我搏斗中丧失了提起嘴角的气力，此时只能艰难地抬起睫羽聚焦视线，表示自己听进了这番话。几分钟后医生转身去照料其他病人，而他也从服下的稀粥中汲取了些许能量，能够扭动脖子环顾四周，便看出战后的维也纳医院不比战时空闲：无数患上流感、痢疾和过度饥饿引发的其他病症的病人挤在铁床上，身下的床单早已和整洁无缘，散发出汗水、血渍和排泄物混杂的臭烘烘的气味，也有截了肢但始终未愈合的老兵，抱着化脓开裂的半条手臂等待姑息炎症的治疗。房间里没有窗户，他将视线投向另一边，看到门外的走廊上伸出一双蜡黄的脚，肌肉稀薄、皮肤发皱，暗色的斑点像面包上的霉菌似的铺开，他便又缩回了脑袋，端端正正地在椅子上坐好。人们在他身边吵嚷，没有人长久地看着他或突然说出他的身份，这让他安心。他们最多只好奇地打量他几眼，那也是因为这样健全又年轻的身体实在让人浮想联翩。不过安心持续不了太久，很快两个政府人员闯进医院里来，一边大喊他的名字一边把他连拉带拽地拖出门外，并质问他为何能在一周内连续三次擅自离岗。这时饱经苦难的奥地利儿女们才如突然开化一般地对他群起而攻，不吝将唾沫和拳头施舍。

自伤行为并未驱散夜里旧伤的疼痛，反而携白天的那份一同前来，但可见的血和创伤让他从心理上更易接受，因此他笃信自己冒险行为的正确性。事实上他的确能集中精力好好工作，皮肉第二回长好时他对往事的畏惧也逐渐消散。四月末他得以穿上色彩艳丽的西装和利奥波德在萨尔茨堡的酒馆里豪饮啤酒，因女服务员热情的挑逗而开怀大笑。六月末他听从召唤行往巴黎，在凡尔赛宫里与路德维希有了短暂的会面。德国人丝毫不掩饰双眼里燃烧的仇恨，将对帝制和军国的埋怨发泄到他身上——毕竟普鲁士被禁止入场后他就成了他最亲近的人，他怒骂奥地利在战争中的种种懦夫行为，好像还停留在半年前的情绪中。他坦然地接纳下辱骂并端去一杯甜奶，然后骂声突然止住，路德维希用不可置信的眼神瞪着他，手指和液面一起剧烈地抖动。他拍了拍年轻人的肩，告诉他要学会接受现实，结果对方丢下一句话后落荒而逃。“我哥现在真的过得很糟糕，跟你扯上关系真是一种错误。”而他握紧没有被接过的玻璃杯，在原地黯然苦笑。这不是属于他的忏悔时刻，但签下《圣日耳曼条约》[2]后，他发觉果然还是路德维希的这句话令良心更受谴责。

如今第二个冬天已逝，站在三月的尾巴上，他愿称过去的寒冬为“蛰伏”，因为最悲苦的日子已经过去，摆脱了附庸国和大片土地的奥地利像蝴蝶破茧而出，行动时更加轻盈自由。周围的一切都在好转，他被允许搬迁至总统府——也即是霍夫堡皇宫附近以便通勤，尽管只是隔街相望的一间小屋；国名上摘掉了“德意志”，但民主国家被继承下来，砍去一个脑袋的单头鹰于欧洲上空重新展翅；民众所期望的合并可能被杜绝了，但于他个人而言并非坏事，他不必为将受年轻的毛头小子指导一事而烦忧——他听说基尔伯特已被这个好为人师的弟弟折磨得苦不堪言；苏维埃共和国的理念先后在匈牙利和巴伐利亚兴风作浪，幸运的是“红色维也纳”的拥护者势力单薄，还无需他出面摆平；和人民一样，他偶尔能吃上鲜肉和蛋奶，维持住原本不断下跌的体重……波西米亚和苏台德离开正如他料想，唯令他遗憾的是蒂罗尔，他相信坚持说德语的人们永远有一颗向着奥地利的心，不过在战胜国们骄傲跋扈的嘴脸面前他既无意也无力再做抗争。

大体看来一切都在变好，但那划开又愈合的伤疤下埋藏的情愫除外。

这本不该像旧伤一样被重新挖掘，若非抽屉里那封崭新来信强迫他重新思考二人关系。信函并无落款与邮戳，但他能猜到出自谁手。里德一家，法兰克福大街上不起眼的旧宅里安插的普鲁士眼线，曾在他和基尔伯特策马同游的日子里与他打过照面。写信者平静地告知了月初的政变情形及其处理结果，未掺杂半句议论或抒情，如同一份誊抄的公文，但末段中话锋一转，直截了当地提出了请他到柏林劝慰当事者的请求。

“他弟弟将贝什米特先生软禁在身边，剥夺了他仅有的陪伴和自由。于他而言失去您是有力的打击，再失去哈特温则难以承受。基尔伯特·贝什米特已经一无所有了。书信无法保密传达，若您有意给予慰藉，烦请您拨冗前来。”

这是几句过于质朴的话，但即使已看过数遍，阅读时他还是不得不用衣袖揩去眼角的湿痕以防墨迹晕染。“失去您是打击”，多么轻描淡写的句子！失去一个人或斩断一段关系对普鲁士人而言需要的是什么？不过一颗子弹，一场争吵，至多再加上一句来自亲属的煽风点火。可两个灵魂从漠不关心到互相留意，再到互诉衷肠和情定终身，又要经过多少个春秋？冥冥之中一股神奇的力量拨弄他们的命运之弦，让它们交织；一个从边陲来的、算不上德意志人的小骑士和盘踞中欧的德意志霸主，在战争和虚情假意的友好之后为彼此揭下面纱，坦诚相见，并相约执手走过险阻重重的漫漫未来。他们在剧院里嬉笑打闹的日子是假的吗？他们在皇帝眼皮下偷偷牵住的手呢？过去两年里基尔伯特尚且还有哈特温陪伴，能诉说，能倚靠和寻求帮助，如今也仍有线人亲自送信至异国求援，谈何一无所有呢？

他没回里德的信，只将它揣在口袋中携带至皇宫里在闲暇时偷看。后来眼泪还是不由自主地落下，于是被手攥住的部分又皱又湿。路过的女秘书以为祖国已在挫折动荡中被磨砺得坚忍驯良，因而在面对这无声流泪的场景时慌张得不知所措。他惧怕秘密暴露，只得反过来安慰她，用手帕擦干净泪水，让镜框遮一遮发红的眼圈，用在议会充当背景板时才有的沉稳微笑应对。

秘书半信半疑地离开后他飞快地摘下眼镜，泪珠终于能毫无顾虑地涌出。他用一只手半遮住脸，另一只手把纸揉成一团揣进口袋里，一路小跑出门外，不知不觉跑到英雄广场下面，被卡尔大公的影子遮得严严实实。这正是午休时分，用餐完毕的人们三三两两往回走。他把自己消瘦的身形藏匿在雕像的基座后面，哆哆嗦嗦地从口袋里又把信摸出来。最后一段话已经完全看不清了，他只能重新咀嚼更上方的文字。“勃兰登堡被路德维希暴力以待后又被送进了郊外的地牢……用于殴打的扶手椅断了椅子腿……”他想象路德维希抄起扶手椅打人的景象，心中顿时也充满同情。可惜他想象不出基尔伯特面对伤者时眼神里能传达多少怜悯，因为那样的事也曾发生在他们之间。他遍体鳞伤地躺在斯帕的床上时基尔伯特与他说了什么呢？他什么也没说，只从他脸上显露出深深的震惊：为什么我弟弟竟是这样冲动又暴躁的人？为什么他能越过我的指令对另一个国家做这件事？所有疑问在赤色的瞳眸中写得清清楚楚，唯独没有对他所承受的痛苦的关怀。

但他不想因此而埋怨。他太了解他，从十七世纪他就太明白基尔伯特。他明知他因贫穷残酷的童年而缺乏对悲苦的同情和对不可调和的矛盾的敬畏之心，却义无反顾地一头扎进他花言巧语的陷阱，在寒冷的十九世纪末拥抱唾手可得的炽热身躯，享用取之不尽的黏腻温存，如将死之人贪恋危险的温热，等待有违理智的选择必然招致的惩罚降临。可他们共度的欢乐和幸福时刻的确是真实的：狩猎时举着白狐洋洋得意的笑脸和月下穿透静谧夜空的长笛声，毛皮围巾扎在脖颈上的难耐刺痒和不顾阻拦翻进阳台的矫健身姿……而即便是在他最不愿回顾的战争年代里温馨的记忆碎片仍如骑士本人不谙世事的性子般大方大胆地熠熠闪光，数次不欢而散的作战会议后霸道的拥抱，没有暖气和照明的屋子里一整条削下的土豆皮，街角咖啡厅里津津有味地吃着他剩下的炸猪排的嘴发出的嘎吱嘎吱声，就连是他最厌恶的那一声声调笑式的“小少爷”，都无一不讽刺着最后时刻的争锋相对。

“感情不是战争！”基尔伯特心虚地喊出过那样的话，那时他已经没有把感情当做战争了——为了这个不被“与奥地利相处的条条框框”约束的爱人，他已经尝试着不计得失地用真心去接纳善意了，但最后还是输得一败涂地。他明明处处退让，基尔伯特却踏着他的温柔和纵容步步紧逼，最后感情成为真实战争中责令他为德国牺牲的理由，化身咄咄逼人、张牙舞爪的巨兽，推他在举步维艰的细钢索上一退再退。

他不想埋怨，这都是他应得的。天生对局势的敏锐让他早在七十年代就幻想过往后图景，虎视眈眈的俄法两国、不安分的意大利、二元帝国境内的喧闹、四处弥散的火药气息，本身便昭示一场足以粉碎德奥平等关系的世界大战一触即发，但他甘愿握住普鲁士在世纪末伸来的手酣歌恒舞，纵情享乐。他以为自己已经做好对将至之日的从容准备，他能像宽容法兰西、奥斯曼或马扎尔那样忘记普鲁士带来的伤害。

只要让他把幸福的日子一起忘却。

他仰起头深吸一口气，微风吹拂着洇湿的鬓角，让他觉得有些凉了。他仰面望着天以止住泪水，脚下迈着慌乱的步子往小路上走，然后他撞在了一个孩子的身上——他亦早就料到送信人会按捺不住露面。约翰·里德，十五岁的少年长着一头绵羊毛似的金发，蓝眼睛纯粹得如雨后碧空，鼻翼两侧散落浅浅的雀斑，这样一幅乖巧恬静的模样令他无法冷言拒绝。男孩指了指他手中的皱纸，迅速做完自我介绍后直言邀请他共乘当晚的火车。“您一定有办法让基尔伯特振作起来。他曾说您是这个世界上最聪明、最厉害又最懂人心的人。”约翰用小手拉着他的胳膊，这话也像一只小手在他心上抓捏。他咬住下唇，揽着孩子的肩把他推到广场外。约翰再一次柔声请求，讲述起基尔伯特万念俱灰以至于闭门不出、被弟弟砸坏了门锁的惨淡处境。他只好说这事等傍晚再议，他得工作，他一天不工作政府就以为他要遂人民的愿放任自己死去。

“求您了，让他好起来吧，这时候他还能依靠谁呢？只有您是他最最亲密的……”

可是他又能给予基尔伯特什么样的安慰？他当然愿意对世界施与自己的善意，用自己的双手帮助挣扎的灵魂，但前提是那灵魂不曾放言以斩断他的手相威胁，也不曾在他心软后展开温柔的翅膀让他依偎。

他揉着额角回到办公室里，透过窗户望着金光闪闪的雕塑发呆。下午无人再打扰他，所以时间在恍惚中白白流逝，后来英雄身披的阳光悄然变幻了色彩，霞光咬破山峦的嘴唇，往天际线上涂抹丝丝缕缕血红。他猛然惊醒，撕下一张信纸匆匆把拒绝少年的歉意书写。这时他头上响起几声清脆的敲击，他停下笔，看见少年站在玻璃后面费力击打。他慌忙收拾好东西绕到屋外，约翰又一次向他乞求。

“孩子，你不明白一个人的真心只能给出一次。我已经没有任何能给他的东西了，再见到他我只会感到疼痛难安。”

约翰抢过他的话说：“这时候他最想见到的一定是您，他总是让我收集维也纳的报纸，让我打听您的消息……这不是我第一次来这儿了。他会因为您在一天里笑了三次而开心得手舞足蹈！我知道那些发生在你们之间的事……他只是觉得太愧对您了……过去的两年他没有勇气来找您！他甚至找过波西米亚女士！他让我帮忙送去的信件里，他询问她为何在苏台德一事上得了利益又不给您好脸色看……我知道边境很快就要封闭了！又、又有条约限制，也许以后您就很难再见到他了……”

他是一边叹气一边听完这语无伦次的话的。第一缕黑暗撕破黄昏时他们登上了驶向柏林的火车。约翰紧紧攥着他的手，生怕他就这么中途逃下车去，后来拉着拉着就靠在他身上睡着了。他用一条手臂垫在孩子的脑后，让他睡得安适些，另一只手摸出口袋里那本做旧的护照——海因里希·埃德尔斯坦，看着这个名字感慨万千。一些旧时代书信里的句子跳进他的脑海，随咣当咣当的碰撞声生机勃勃地跳跃着，伸出指爪抓住他左右躲避的身躯，紧紧黏附：再给我一次机会吧！再给我一次机会吧，小少爷，请您别再因为这等“小事”斤斤计较啦！德意志虽然不再属于你，却是你最坚强的后盾……原谅我吧！那都是普鲁士无可逃避的责任，可基尔伯特爱着你呀！我承诺让你受伤的事再也不会发生了！

翌日他顶着一夜没合上的困倦的眼睛，走上单纯的施与之路。清晨的柏林在叽叽喳喳的鸟鸣声与袅袅炊烟里醒来，电车打着铃慢吞吞地在街道上游荡。约翰向他介绍城里的变化时不忘补充说整个普鲁士州被战争损耗得多么凄惨，末了又仓皇喊道：“但您也是！战争……让所有人都被投进了苦难。但能维系下来的感情再也不会被什么磨灭！您与他能一直走……一直走下去，一直走完所有的路。”

话说得很好听，因此他开始想象他们重新见面的场景。或许在一间不起眼的咖啡馆，乔装打扮成中年男人的基尔伯特从报纸后悄悄地探出头来，敏锐如鹰的眼睛里绽放出喜悦；或许在一间百货大楼，他在这一层楼梯的转角而对方在另一层，在金属管扶手上靠敲击电码传信；或许是更赏心悦目的环境，在微风吹拂的施普雷河畔，货轮适时驶过，响亮悠长的鸣笛掩盖了他们激动的叫喊和急促的脚步；或许是层层叠叠的树影之下，一件撩起的大衣挡住离经叛道的小秘密，勾在一起的手指和碰在一起的嘴唇……

他往街边商店的橱窗中确认自己的衣着和发型，这家店和维也纳的一些一样，在惨烈的争抢中失去了大部分的玻璃。他用被压麻了的手轻轻地拨动刘海，从疲惫的脸上挤出一个笑。约翰偷偷打量他脸上的笑意，也不自觉地笑起来。这个十五岁的孩子由衷地希望他的雇主能和旧爱重归于好，他想他们已经携手走过了那么——那么多年，从十八世纪的战乱连年到十九世纪的末日狂欢，二十世纪并不是个很差的年代，他们拥有不灭的灵魂，伤痛和坎坷在国家化身的漫长生命中只是过眼浪花，他们有很长、很长的时间来治愈和修复。

可是真实的场景远不如想象中美好。就在路德维希住处的楼下，两幢楼之间连汽车都无法通过的墙缝里，他忍受着锈坏的水管中滴水对大衣的折磨等了足足半小时对方才露面。被约翰拽着胳膊的男人使劲往回退，一头银色的乱发随动作在额头和脸颊拍打，裤脚在泥泞的地上踩得又脏又皱——他好像在看一场闹剧。后来他喊出基尔伯特的名字，后者不情愿地抬起头来，深深凹陷的眼眶里红眼珠却好像还能不知疲倦地喷火。“你来干什么？是他叫你来的吗？约翰，谁准你干这样的事！什么时候没有我的命令你也能擅自去找他了！”这是仪表堂堂而不可一世的普鲁士王国吗？罗德里赫不知道，他当时全然没有想这个，他跑上前去抱住基尔伯特扭曲的身体，让被他的鞋跟刨出的泥点也落在自己的裤腿上。可是信件中被描述得困窘不堪、意志消沉的人仍有巨大的力量，用推搡和挣扎把他摔上了墙，把他丢在了巷子里，然后像一支箭似的飞回了大门。他跑到小楼前面注视着二层的窗户，企盼基尔伯特能回过头对他说些什么，或是给予一个理解、愧疚，哪怕是仇恨的眼神也好。

但是他没有，他的脸没有再出现在窗户里。基尔伯特躲在楼梯间，靠在墙上虚脱般地蹲下来掩着脸抽泣。约翰远远地看见了路德维希的车，赶紧把罗德里赫带离了那儿。“他从前不是这样的！您要……相信他，他是非常在意您的！也许他只是……他，我不明白……对不起，奥地利先生，我不明白他为什么会这样，但我向您说对不起。”约翰不住地向他道歉，并承诺在晚些时候再为他们创造一次见面机会。可是他没有接受对方的好意，他孤身一人在柏林转了转——在他保证不被警察发现身份的前提下，然后于当日下午就踏上返程。

他又一次未报备就从维也纳离开，必然要面对政府的责罚，不过这点小挫折已经不会扰乱他。深夜他坐在新居的地板上，擦拭着一只新买的马克杯。不同于巴黎和会前只有一个灯泡的房间，这里装上了漂亮的吊灯，暖洋洋的灯光下，立在墙边的工艺品显得流光溢彩。不久后他完成了擦拭工作，把那只印着普鲁士旧国徽的杯子放在了陈列细碎藏品的展架上。旁边正好是那把用于剖开自己的刀，他于是顺手就拿起来，拔开刀鞘望着洗掉血迹的刀刃。

如果一处旧伤在愈合后会毫无缘由地疼痛，将它再损伤一次，让伤者再见证愈合的过程似乎是一种解决方式。但如果是不存在的伤口呢？他思来想去很久，又合上刀刃，将手放上心口。也许这里曾经真的有一道伤，普鲁士就是强硬地楔进他心里的木刺，霸道地划开他的心脏，用鲜血维系情感，用痛苦滋养爱意，后来它终于醒悟而决定抽身离开时，伤口已经生出自我保护的组织，用柔软而具韧性的皮肉将它包裹，接纳它成为自体的一部分。多愚蠢的顿悟啊，他苦笑着抚摸前胸光滑平坦的皮肤，不愿去责难对方愚蠢到要将过往的快乐和悲伤一同否定，权当是争强好胜的普鲁士总要在关系的开始和结束时占领先机。但他也是个愚人，他看不见木刺就要折断了。

[1] 《卡诺莎之行》中的情节，因罗德里赫私自用阿尔萨斯和洛林向法国作为交换求和被基尔伯特在比利时的斯帕惩罚性地枪击了肩膀，且卡在骨头中的子弹直到一个月后他被送回维也纳时才由伊丽莎白取出，导致损伤严重。

[2] 第一次世界大战后协约国集团与奥地利共和国于1919年9月10日在圣日耳曼昂莱签署的条约。该条约的生效宣布奥匈帝国正式解体。


End file.
